Celebrity guests
Given that Wheel of Fortune is a large part of Americana, it is no surprise that it has had quite a few celebrity guests to either promote something or simply play the game (although the latter fell out of use in late 2007). Celebrities are listed alphabetically by last name. A Sam Adams (mayor of Portland, Oregon) * May 1, 2, and 7, 2012 (prerecorded bumpers during weeks taped in Portland, Oregon) Dave Annable (actor, Brothers & Sisters) * November 26, 2012 (prerecorded 30th-Anniversary greeting) Carmelo Anthony (basketball player, New York Knicks) * February 5, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) * February 6, 2013 (prerecorded 30th Anniversary greeting) Ed Asner (actor best known as Lou Grant on The Mary Tyler Moore Show) * November 20, 1995 (played during Celebrity Week) Tracy Austin (tennis commentator) * May 30, 2011 (cameo) Steve Azar (country music singer) * February 17, 2003 (cameo during Country Music Stars Week) * February 12, 2007 (played during Country Music Stars Week) B Zak Bagans (no credits at the time, but later rose to fame as host of Travel Channel's Ghost Adventures) * Week of February 2, 1998 (played with sister Meredith during Family Week) Ernie Banks (baseball player) * Week of May 3, 1993 (played during Sports Stars Week) Dave Barry (humor columnist/author) * May 5, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Lauralee Bell (actress, The Young and the Restless) * Week of November 23, 1992 (played during Soap Opera College Challenge) Tom Bergeron (host of Hollywood Squares {1998-2004}, America's Funniest Home Videos {since 2001}, and Dancing with the Stars {since 2005}) * November 1, 2012 (alternate closing segment aired only on ABC affiliates, to promote the new season of Dancing with the Stars) * December 4, 2012 (prerecorded 30th-Anniversary greeting with Brooke Burke Charvet) Peter Bergman (actor on All My Children and The Young and the Restless) * March 1, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) Corbin Bernsen (actor) * March 2, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) John Besh (chef/restaurateur/author) * January 30, 2012 (prerecorded bumper during Fabulous Food Week) Michael Bloomberg (mayor of New York City since 2002) * February 2, 2010 (prerecorded intro during NYC Salute Week) Blue Man Group (performance artists) * February 8, 2010 (shot of them waving to Pat and Vanna from behind the Wheel edited into opening segment) Chris Bosh (basketball player, Miami Heat) * February 8, 2013 (bumper, NBA Week) Scott Boswell (chef of Stella!, New Orleans) * February 3, 2012 (prerecorded bumper during Fabulous Food Week) Boyz II Men (R&B vocal group, then consisting of Michael McCary, Nathan Morris, Wanya Morris, and Shawn Stockman) * May 11, 1999 (cameo after Round 2) Wayne Brady (actor/singer; host of his own talk/variety show {2001-04}, Don't Forget the Lyrics! {2007-09}, and Let's Make A Deal {since 2009}) * December 26, 2003 (cameo after the Round 2 puzzle EMMY AWARD-WINNING TALK SHOW HOST) * February 26, 2013 (prerecorded 30th-Anniversary message from the set of Let's Make a Deal, with a cheering audience) James Brown (funk and soul singer) * May 5 and 6, 1994 (played during Music Stars Week; latter episode was as part of a team with Little Richard) James Brown (sportscaster, former running back for the Cleveland Browns) * January 3-7, 2005 (prerecorded footage during NFL Week) Kimberlin Brown (actress, The Young and the Restless) * May 4, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Kobe Bryant (basketball player, Los Angeles Lakers) * February 7, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) Brooke Burke (Dancing With the Stars Season 7 winner) * December 4, 2012 (prerecorded 30th-Anniversary greeting with Tom Bergeron) Stephen Burrows (no credits at the time, but later became a writer/director) * June 1989 (daytime contestant, episode taped 6/10; in 1991, he used his episode as the basis for a documentary called The Soldier of Fortune) Dick Butkus (football player) * Week of May 3, 1993 (played during Sports Stars Week) C Hélio Castroneves (auto racer) * November 20, 2012 (prerecorded 30th-Anniversary greeting) Dick Cavett (long-time talk show host at various points between 1968 and 2007) * November 14, 1988 (nighttime cameo after his name was the Round 3 puzzle; returned at the end of the show to talk with Pat and Vanna, and stayed to chat with the winning contestant during the credits) Sam Champion (Good Morning America weatherman, former WABC weatherman) * February 3, 2010 (prerecorded intro during NYC Salute Week) Julie Chen (host of The Talk, Big Brother) * March 1, 2013 (cameo to promote both shows; footage was intended only for CBS affiliates but accidentally aired on all affiliates) The Chew hosts (Michael Symon, Carla Hall, Daphne Oz) * May 20, 2013 (prerecorded bumper after Round 2; cameo in final segment) Terri Clark (country music singer) * February 16, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) Anthony Crivello (actor, Vegas productions of Phantom of the Opera) * September 16, 2009 (in-character cameo) Bill Cullen (host and regular panelist on more game shows than could be reasonably listed here; among his most successful were The Price Is Right {1956-65}, Eye Guess {1966-69}, Three On A Match {1971-74}, The $25,000 Pyramid {1974-79}, Blockbusters {1980-82}, and The Joker's Wild {1984-86}) * November 6, 1980 (played for an audience member during Game Show Hosts Week) Kristan Cunningham (actress/interior designer) * November 14, 2007 (played during People week) Billy Ray Cyrus (country music singer) * February 21, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) D Tony Danza (actor) * December 10, 1996 (prerecorded footage with Vanna, singing "Making Toys" from her album Santa's Last Ride) Kamar de los Reyes (actor, One Life to Live) * February 27, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) Paula Deen (celebrity chef) * November 13, 2007 (played during People week) Frank Dicopolous (actor, Guiding Light) * Week of November 23, 1992 (played during Soap Opera College Challenge) Rockin' Dopsie Jr. and the Zydeco Twisters (zydeco band) * February 14-18, 2000 (house band) * November 7-18, 2005 (house band) * May 2-6, 2011 (house band) Tim Duncan (basketball player, San Antonio Spurs) * February 4, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) Kevin Durant (basketball player, Oklahoma City Thunder) * February 6, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) Barry Dutter (comics writer) * November 2001 (contestant) E Jake Epstein (actor, plays the title role in Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark) * May 1, 6, 13, and 23, 2013 (bumpers shot in-character from the audience during weeks taped in New York City) Phil Esposito (hockey player) * Week of May 3, 1993 (played during Sports Stars Week) Janet Evans (competition swimmer) * May 4, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) F Shelley Fabares (actress) * November 20, 1995 (played during Celebrity Week) Susan Flannery (actress on Days of Our Lives and The Bold and the Beautiful) * March 1, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) Art Fleming (host of Jeopardy! from 1964-75 and 1978-79) * Rumored to have played for an audience member during Game Show Hosts Week, most likely October 31, 1980 G Kevin Garnett (basketball player, Boston Celtics) * February 6, 2013 (bumper, NBA Week) * February 8, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) Steve Garvey (retired baseball player/businessman, San Diego Padres) * Week of May 3, 1993 (played during Sports Stars Week) Pau Gasol (basketball player, Los Angeles Lakers) * February 5, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) Galen Gering (actress, Passions, Days of Our Lives) * March 3, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) Jami Gertz (actress) * February 20, 2013 (prerecorded 30th-Anniversary greeting) Marla Gibbs (co-star of 227) * February 27, 1989 (nighttime cameo after her name is the Round 2 puzzle) Kathie Lee Gifford (actress/singer; "La-La Girl" on Name That Tune {1977-78} and host of Live with Regis and Kathie Lee {1983-2000}) * November 8, 1999 (presents the Preview Puzzle in prerecorded footage from the Live set) Ricky Paull Goldin (actor, All My Children) * March 3, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) Louis Gossett, Jr. (actor, An Officer and a Gentleman) * May 1, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Robert Gossett (actor, The Closer) * November 12, 2007 (played during People week) Josh Gracin (country music singer) * February 14, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) Brian Austin Green (actor, Beverly Hills 90210) * November 20, 1995 (played during Celebrity Week) Lee Greenwood (country music singer) * May 2 and 6, 1994 (played during Music Stars week) Blake Griffin (basketball player, Los Angeles Clippers) * February 8, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) Merv Griffin (talk show host, creator of Wheel and Jeopardy!) * January 9, 1989 (daytime, during end segment) * October 31, 1991 (during closing segment to talk with some international hostesses) * November 15, 1991 (during some prerecorded footage of a Disney World parade) * September 24, 1992 (prerecorded footage of him singing a Wheel-themed song during the show's 10th-Anniversary celebrations) * November 2, 1992 (post-Round 2 with balloons to congratulate Vanna after she reveals the answer VANNA'S PREGNANT; also appeared in the prerecorded San Francisco location footage that replaced the round) * November 12, 1993 (prerecorded footage of him, Vanna, and the King brothers at a press conference) * October 31, 1994 (during the final segment) * November 28, 1994 (uncertain; may be the white-haired male who accompanies Vanna during the Surprise location footage) * November 20, 1998 (ceremonial 3,000th nighttime show; prerecorded clips of him talking about the show's creation and how he chose Vanna) * December 31, 2012 (posthumous; clip of his recollection of choosing Vanna, from the aforementioned 1998 episode) Florence Griffith-Joyner (Olympic gold medalist) * Week of May 3, 1993 (played during Sports Stars Week) H Deidre Hall (actress best known for appearing on Days of Our Lives from 1976-87 and 1991-2009) * May 1, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) * March 1, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) Neil Patrick Harris (actor/singer, Doogie Howser, M.D., How I Met Your Mother, Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog) * November 12, 2007 (played during People week) Paige Hemmis (host of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition) * November 15, 2007 (played during People week) Rebecca Herbst (actress, General Hospital) * March 3, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) Grant Hill (basketball player, Los Angeles Clippers) * February 8, 2013 (cameo, NBA Week) Marilyn Horne (opera singer) * May 5 and 6, 1994 (played during Music Stars Week; cameo before Bonus Round on the latter) Dwight Howard (basketball player, Los Angeles Lakers) * February 4, 2013 (prerecorded 30th Anniversary greeting) * February 6, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) Fiona Hutchison (actress, Guiding Light) * Week of November 23, 1992 (played during Soap Opera College Challenge) I Andre Iguodala (basketball player, Denver Nuggets) * February 4, 2013 (bumper, NBA Week) Kyrie Irving (basketball player, Cleveland Cavaliers) * February 8, 2013 (prerecorded 30th Anniversary greeting) J LeBron James (basketball player, Miami Heat) * February 5, 2013 (prerecorded 30th Anniversary greeting) * February 7, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) Ron Jeremy (adult film actor) * Unknown daytime episode in 1980, following his mother's death (contestant, under his real name of Ron Hyatt) Jersey Boys cast (Matt Bogart, Andy Karl, Quinn VanAntwerp, and John Lloyd Young) * April 29, May 7, May 17, and May 24, 2013 (prerecorded bumpers during New York City tapings) Arte Johnson (co-star of Laugh-In) * September 30?, 1977 (filled in for Susan Stafford, partly to promote his upcoming game show Knockout) George Jones (country music singer) * February 17, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) Carolyn Dawn Johnson (country music singer) * February 19, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) DeAndre Jordan (basketball player, Los Angeles Clippers) * February 6, 2013 (cameo, NBA Week) Jackie Joyner-Kersee (Olympic gold medalist) * Week of May 3, 1993 (played during Sports Stars Week) Wynonna Judd (country music singer) * February 17, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) * February 14, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) K Richard Karn (co-star on Home Improvement; hosted Family Feud {2002-06} and Bingo America {2008}) * May 1, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Tom Kennedy (host of You Don't Say!, Split Second, Password Plus, Name That Tune, The {Nighttime} Price Is Right {1985-86}, and Body Language among others) * November 7, 1980 (played for an audience member during Game Show Hosts Week) Gladys Knight (soul singer) * May 3 and 5, 1994 (played during Music Stars Week) Alison Krauss (bluegrass singer) * February 17, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) L Drew Lachey (member of boy band 98 Degrees) * October 23, 2012 (prerecorded 30th-Anniversary greeting) Lorenzo Lamas (actor on Falcon Crest and The Bold and the Beautiful) * February 27, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) Jill Larson (actress, All My Children) * Week of November 23, 1992 (played during Soap Opera College Challenge) Richard Lawson (actor, All My Children) * Week of November 23, 1992 (played during Soap Opera College Challenge) Brenda Lee (country music singer) * February 20, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) Sandra Lee (celebrity chef/author) * November 14, 2007 (played during People week) Sugar Ray Leonard (boxer) * Week of May 3, 1993 (played during Sports Stars Week) Tara Lipinski (figure skater) * November 2, 2000 (played during an "unmask the stars" contest as a genie) Little Richard (rock and roll singer) * May 4 and 6, 1994 (played during Music Stars Week; latter episode was as part of a team with James Brown) LL Cool J (rapper) * May 3, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Lonestar (country music band) * Michael Britt (guitar) ** February 15, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) * Richie McDonald (lead vocals) ** February 19, 2003 (Country Music Stars Week) ** February 14, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) * Keech Rainwater (drums) ** February 16, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) * Dean Sams (keyboards) ** February 13, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) Greg Louganis (Olympic gold medalist) * Week of May 3, 1993 (played during Sports Stars Week) M Gordon MacRae (actor/singer best known for appearing in Oklahoma!, Carousel, Starlift, On Moonlight Bay, and By the Light of the Silvery Moon) * March 15, 1978 (appeared after the game) Barbara Mandrell (country music singer) * February 21, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) Jean-Paul Manoux (no credits at the time, but later rose to fame as an actor) * Unknown daytime episode between February 1985 and October 1986 (contestant (as "J.P.") during Teen Week, winning $9,020: $2,650 in the front game and a $6,370 trip to Tahiti in the Bonus Round) Garry Marshall (actor/writer/producer, creator of Happy Days) * May 3, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Wink Martindale (host of {Las Vegas} Gambit and Tic-Tac-Dough {1978-86}, among others) * November 3?, 1980 (played for an audience member during Game Show Hosts Week) Willie Mays (baseball player) * May 3, 2004 (cameo) Reba McEntire (country music singer/actress) * December 21, 2012 (prerecorded 30th-Anniversary greeting) * January 4, 2013 (prerecorded 30th-Anniversary greeting) Danica McKellar (actress, The Wonder Years) * October 2, 1992 (appears in audience, promotes gift bags for Teen Week winners, then stays with the winner during credits) Tony McPhail (chef of Commander's Palace, New Orleans) * February 1, 2012 (prerecorded bumper for Fabulous Food Week) Justine Miceli (actress) * May 5, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Al Michaels (sportscaster) * May 4, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Montgomery Gentry (country music duo) * Eddie Montgomery (brother of singer John Michael Montgomery) ** February 12, 2007 (played during Country Music Stars week) * Troy Gentry ** February 13, 2007 (played during Country Music Stars Week) Warren Moon (football player, Houston Oilers) * Week of May 3, 1993 (played during Sports Stars Week) Rita Moreno (actress best known for PBS' The Electric Company {1971-77}) * May 5, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Lorrie Morgan (country music singer) * February 18, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) * February 15, 2007 (played during Country Music Stars Week) Vera Morris (voted Miss North Carolina in the 1998 Miss USA pageant) * November 2, 1998 (contestant) N Kathy Najimy (no credits at the time, but later rose to fame as an actress) * Unknown nighttime episode in 1984, known to have been aired by GSN (contestant); on May 2, 1989, she appeared as a guest on The Pat Sajak Show and showed a picture of her Wheel appearance. Steve Nash (basketball player, Los Angeles Lakers) * February 7, 2013 (bumper, NBA Week) Diane Neal (actress, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit) * November 12, 2007 (played during People week) Joe Nichols (country music singer) * February 20, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) Greg Norman (professional golfer) * December 13 and 15, 2011 (prerecorded footage during Sandals Golf Getaway Week) Dirk Nowitzki (basketball player, Dallas Mavericks) * February 4, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) * February 5, 2013 (bumper, NBA Week) O The Oak Ridge Boys (country music group consisting of Duane Allen, Joe Bonsall, William Lee Golden, and Richard Sterban) * February 2, 1998 (cameo after their name is a puzzle) Rosie O'Donnell (comedienne; host of The Rosie O'Donnell Show) * March 4, 1997 (appeared after Round 2, helped Vanna touch letters during Round 3) Michelle Obama (First Lady since 2009) * February 6-10, 2012 (prerecorded footage during Military Spouses Week; promotes joiningforces.gov on February 7-10) Donny Osmond (singer and TV host, including Pyramid {2002-04}) * September 16, 2002 (cameo after the puzzle TV GAME SHOW HOST to plug the debut of Pyramid) P Andy Pargh (no credits at the time, but later rose to fame as the "Gadget Guru" on The Today Show) * April 1989 (nighttime contestant) Chris Paul (basketball player, Los Angeles Clipprs) * February 6, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) * February 7, 2013 (cameo, NBA Week) Jim Perry (host of Definition {1975-89}, Headline Hunters, Card Sharks {1978-81}, and Sale of the Century {1983-89}) * November 4?, 1980 (played for an audience member during Game Show Hosts Week) Regis Philbin (host of Live with Regis and Kathie Lee {1983-2000}/''Live with Regis'' {2000-01}/''Live with Regis and Kelly'' {2001-11}, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? {1999-2002, 2004, 2009}) * November 8, 1999 (presents the Preview Puzzle in prerecorded footage from the Live set) * February 1, 2010 (prerecorded intro with Kelly Ripa during NYC Salute Week) * February 4, 2010 (prerecorded solo intro during NYC Salute Week) Paul Pierce (basketball player, Boston Celtics) * February 7, 2013 (prerecorded 30th Anniversary greeting) Drew Pinsky (no credits at the time, but later rose to fame as "Dr. Drew", host of the radio show Loveline {since 1984}) * Unknown daytime episode between January and September 1984 (contestant) Charley Pride (country music singer) * February 19, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) Jeff Probst (host of Rock & Roll Jeopardy! {1998-2001}, Survivor {since 2000}, and The Jeff Probst Show {2012-13}) * November 15, 2007 (played during People week) * December 14, 2012 (prerecorded 30th-Anniversary message from the set of The Jeff Probst Show, with a cheering audience) R Melissa Reeves (actress, Days of Our Lives) * Week of November 23, 1992 (played during Soap Opera College Challenge) Scott Reeves (actor, The Young and the Restless) * Week of November 23, 1992 (played during Soap Opera College Challenge) Debbie Reynolds (actress/singer) * November 24, 1988 (cameo after her name was a puzzle) Lisa Rinna (actress, Days of Our Lives; host, Soap Talk {2002-06}) * February 28, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) Kelly Ripa (actress, host of Live with Regis and Kelly/''Live with Kelly and Michael'' since 2001) * February 1, 2010 (prerecorded intro during NYC Salute Week) Julie Roberts (country music singer) * February 13, 2007 (played during Country Music Stars Week) The Rockettes (dance company) * November 21, 1988 (cameo after their name is a puzzle, followed by a performance after the Bonus Round) Paul Rodriguez (comedian; host of The Newlywed Game, 1988-89) * May 2, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Fred Rogers (host and producer of PBS' long-running Mister Rogers' Neighborhood) * September 14, 1998 (cameo after he was the answer to the Who Said It? puzzle IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY IN THIS NEIGHBORHOOD) Derrick Rose (basketball player, Chicago Bulls) * February 5, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) Barbara Rucker (star on As the World Turns {1975-79} and Texas {1980-82}) * September 17, 1980 (unknown capacity) S Michael Sabatino (actor, Days of Our Lives and All My Children) * Week of November 23, 1992 (played during Soap Opera College Challenge) Pat Sajak (radio DJ {1960s}, KNBC weatherman {1977-81}, host of Wheel of Fortune {since 1981}) * July 17, 1989 (cameo on the CBS daytime premiere to wish Bob Goen good luck) * April 1, 1997 (played for the Boy Scouts of America) David Sanborn (jazz saxophonist) * May 2 and 4, 1994 (played during Music Stars Week) Kristoff St. John (actor, The Young and the Restless) * February 27, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) Steve Schirripa (actor, The Sopranos) * November 13, 2007 (played during People week) Shark Tank cast (Barbara Corcoran, Mark Cuban, Robert Herjavec, David John, and Kevin O'Leary) * January 7, 2013 (alternate closing segment aired only on ABC affiliates, to promote the show in question) Sherri Shepherd (actress, 30 Rock; co-host of The View) * November 13, 2007 (played during People week) Richard Simmons (exercise/fitness guru) * November 1997 (appearance during Celebrity Week) * December 28, 1999 (appeared in the final segment to promote his syndicated show DreamMaker, which was canceled by the time the episode aired) * November 2, 2000 (played during an "unmask the stars" contest as William Shakespeare) Ricky Skaggs (country/bluegrass singer) * February 20, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) Chelsi Smith (Miss USA 1995 and Miss Universe 1995, among other beauty pageant titles) * May 2, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Michelle Stafford (actress, The Young and the Restless) * March 2, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) Howard Stern (radio personality and self-proclaimed "King of All Media"; judge on America's Got Talent since 2012) * March 7, 1997 (cameo during the final segment) Martha Stewart (television host, author, and magazine publisher) * February 17, 2000 (cameo) Leonard Stone (actor best known for playing Sam Beauregarde, Violet's father, in the 1971 film Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) * September 22, 2000 (contestant) Amar'e Stoudemire (basketball player, New York Knicks) * February 7, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) * May 23, 2013 (cameo) Robin Strasser (actress, One Life to Live) * November 16, 2007 (played during People week) Alison Sweeney (actress, Days of Our Lives) * March 2, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) * November 15, 2007 (played during People week) T Jeffrey Tambor (comedian; announced on Hollywood Squares from 2002-03, where he was a frequent guest) * May 2, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Josh Taylor (star on Days of Our Lives from 1977-87 and since 1997) * September 15, 1980 (unknown capacity) Rachael Taylor (actress) * November 2, 2012 (prerecorded 30th-Anniversary greeting) Ben Thomas (star on The Doctors from 1979-81) * September 16, 1980 (unknown capacity) Pam Tillis (country music singer) * February 21, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) Gina Tognoni (actress, One Life to Live) * November 16, 2007 (played during People week) Lily Tomlin (actress) * January 11, 2013 (prerecorded 30th-Anniversary greeting) Trent Tomlinson (country music singer) * February 16, 2007 (played during Country Music Stars Week) Tone Lōc (rapper/actor) * May 2, 1994 (played during Music Stars Week) Ty Treadway (actor, One Life to Live; host of Soap Talk {2002-06} and Merv Griffin's Crosswords {2007-08}) * February 28, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) Alex Trebek (game show host, known primarily for hosting Jeopardy! since 1984) * April 1, 1997 (switched places with Pat on their respective shows) * November 2, 2000 (played during an "unmask the stars" contest as a gnome named Osment) * October 13-17, 2008 (prerecorded footage from the Jeopardy! set during Canada Week) Tanya Tucker (country music singer) * May 4, 1994 (played during Music Stars Week) W Dwyane Wade (basketball player, Miami Heat) * February 4, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) Jack Wagner (actor, The Bold and the Beautiful) * February 28, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) Herschel Walker (football player, Philadelphia Eagles) * Week of May 3, 1993 (played during Sports Stars Week) Bill Walton (basketball player) * Week of May 3, 1993 (played during Sports Stars Week) Jess Walton (actress, The Young and the Restless) * May 3, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Kurt Warner (retired football player, St. Louis Rams, New York Giants, and Arizona Cardinals) * September 19, 2005 (cameo) * October 10 and 13, 2005 (prerecorded intros) Douglass Watson (actor; starred on Another World from 1974-89) * September 18, 1980 (unknown capacity) Betty White (actress and frequent game show panelist; starred in The Golden Girls, among many other shows) * June 14, 1988 (daytime cameo) * December 8, 2008 (cameo) Vanna White (hostess of Wheel of Fortune since 1982) * April 1, 1997 (played for The American Cancer Society) Alicia Witt (actress) * September 1990 (nighttime contestant, Teen Week of September 3; only credit at this point was a character in the 1984 film Dune) * November 5, 1997 (played during Celebrity Week; clips were shown of her 1990 appearance) Deron Williams (basketball player, Brooklyn Nets) * February 8, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) Montel Williams (actor/host, The Montel Williams Show) * November 14, 2007 (played during People week) Mark Wills (country music singer) * February 18, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) * February 15, 2007 (played during Country Music Stars Week) Darryl Worley (country music singer) * February 18, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) James Worthy (basketball commentator/retired basketball player) * February 4, 2013 (cameo, NBA Week) Tammy Wynette (country music singer) * May 3, 1994 (played during Music Stars Week) Y "Weird Al" Yankovic (parody musician) * May 3 and 6, 1994 (played during Music Stars Week) Trisha Yearwood (country music singer) * February 12, 2007 (played during Country Music Stars Week) Jacob Young (actor, All My Children, The Bold and the Beautiful) * November 16, 2007 (played during People week) Steve Young (football player, San Francisco 49ers) * Week of May 3, 1993 (played during Sports Stars Week) Category:Lists Category:People